Lazos Musicales
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Dime Kaoru ¿Por qué te gusta la música? Tal vez, porque en algún momento, la música formo el lazo más fuerte del mundo para mí, un lazo de amor y de esperanza… un lazo musical que es el mejor y el único que me importa. El que me llevo a donde pertenezco…
1. Introducción

**Lazos Musicales**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Universo alterno a la línea argumental original.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Summary: Dime Kaoru ¿Por qué te gusta la música? Tal vez, porque en algún momento, la música formo el lazo más fuerte del mundo para mí, un lazo de amor y de esperanza… un lazo musical que es el mejor y el único que me importa. El que me llevo a donde pertenezco…

Parejas: (Momoko x Brick) (Miyako x Boomer) (Kaoru x Butch)

Dedicado a: mis princesas hermosas… Pita y Sami… sin las cuales no tendría la fuerza y ganas para continuar escribiendo algún día.

Palabras de este capítulo: 4561

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: Introducción<span>

El inicio de un nuevo semestre siempre es difícil. La tensión del inicio, la locura de los estudiantes, los recuerdos del verano, todo se mezcla creando un ambiente relajado pero cargado de incertidumbre y frustración. Así es como Momoko Akatsutsumi se sentía. Acababa de pasar su verano en su casa, con su familia en Tokio para después regresar a vivir con su abuela y a su ajetreada vida en el instituto de talentos internacional "Mendel Kert". A veces lamentaba haber aplicado para ese examen, pero sus profesores le vieron el talento y antes de darse cuenta tenia diecinueve años y una carta de aceptación al instituto más prestigioso del mundo. En realidad era un sueño y una locura al mismo tiempo.

Pero no importaba por cuanto tuviera que pasar. Era un verdadero honor asistir a Mendel Kert. Reviso su horario una última vez. Su primera clase era "Historia de las artes visuales" pero antes de ello debía de encontrar algo.

–Discúlpame – escucho una voz al chocar contra una persona.

Los libros de este nuevo individuo volaron por todo el lugar. Y sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo después del choque. Momoko no lo podía creer ¿acaso siempre debe ser tan torpe? El primer día que llego a la escuela, hace un semestre, también choco con alguien el primer día.

Aquella chica, en aquella ocasión se presentó como Miyako Gotokuji. Una chica de cabello enrulado en dos coletas de un rubio natural hermoso. Ojos azules y tez como la porcelana. Complexión delgada y un amor por los animales que se dejó ver en sus libretas que cayeron al piso ese día.

En frente de ella se encontraba la misma chica, a quien de nuevo le había tirado los libros.

Tal vez lo que buscaba la encontró antes.

– ¡Miyako! – Grito Momoko al enfocarla – que gusto verte de nuevo.

Los estudiantes que se habían aglomerado cerca del incidente se dispersaron después de ese comentario. Ellos querían una pelea, pero al ver que eran amigas o al menos conocidas se volvió aburrido. Uno de ellos, Keyn Aya de quien no podríamos decir si era estudiante o profesor, sonrió y siguió su camino hasta la oficina de maestros donde le esperaban.

–Momoko – se escuchó una voz dulce – también es un gusto verte.

Momoko recordó cómo se conocieron hace un semestre. Después de un momento muy parecido a este.

Se encontraba admirando el lugar, lo maravilloso de la vida en un lugar así. Todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas y no tardó mucho en comenzar a preguntarse cuanto hubiera pagado si no hubiese conseguido esa beca para ingresar a la escuela. El pasillo principal de rectoría fue lo único que parecía más sensato de todo. No estaba lleno de personas, solo aquellas que tenían algún pendiente. Entre ellas Momoko.

De repente observo la pizarra de anuncios. Uno de ellos le llamo la atención, constaba de una canoa en la que dos personas estaban a un segundo de caerse y aunque la imagen en si era graciosa no dejaba de causar que el calor invadiera un poco su corazón. Recordar el mar, le hacía recordar algo muy triste.

Dejo de observar la pizarra para comenzar a caminar en dirección de la oficina del sub director, o al menos a donde le habían dicho que era la oficina del sub director. Las instrucciones para el primer día de clases decían que debía buscarlo. Estaba a un segundo de encontrarlo, bueno a unos metros de encontrarlo.

En ese instante el piso se abalanzo hasta ella y otra chica.

–Lo siento, no me fije – se disculpó Momoko haciendo una reverencia pronunciado en dirección de la otra joven que en el piso se encontraba tirada.

–Tranquila no pasa nada – parecía una chica dulce, pero detrás de ella tres jóvenes más veían a Momoko con cierto grado de repulsión – eres nueva ¿verdad? – ok, esto ya no le estaba agradando para nada a Momoko. Tomo su cabello anaranjado especialmente su larga coleta entre sus manos esperando que no se lo jalaran – se nota – pero su mueca no parecía de alguien que se siente superior, era una mueca de simpatía.

–Sí, me acaban de transferir – Momoko entro en confianza, esta chica le agradaba. Vestía unas botas blancas, un vestido azul hasta arriba de la rodilla, una chamarra de manga larga de color rosa con peluche en el cuello y las mangas. Su cabello recogido en dos coletas, ondulado y rubio.

–Un gusto conocerte… ¿cómo te llamas? – extendió su mano a ella. Pero Momoko no el tomo, no estaba en realidad acostumbrada a que le extendieran la mano de esa manera.

–Momoko, Momoko Akatsutsumi… el gusto es mío – la chica enfrente suyo entendió porque no le extendió la mano. Claro que se sintió muy tonta por no darse cuenta antes.

Pero es que los rasgos de Momoko no se parecían a los de una japonesa. Y vaya que esa chica lo sabía. Su cabello anaranjado, sus ojos grandes rojos, su rostro redondo de barbilla puntiaguda, solo su complexión delgada y su baja estatura coincidían. Claro en opinión de la chica amable, dulce y rubia que en ese instante imito a su receptor en una reverencia.

–Yo soy Miyako Gotokuji. Y ellas son… – las chicas que venían con ella desaparecieron. Sin embargo a Momoko le agrado ya no tener algunas miradas malvadas o enojadas sobre ella – bueno creo que ya no importa ¿Quieres un consejo?

–Si por favor – Momoko también se sentía un poco tonta. El nombre y apellido de esta chica era japonés pero ella era claramente americana. Bueno, esperaba muy pronto tener oportunidad de ser su amiga

–No trates de parecer tan novata – confusión nivel mil. Momoko observo consternada a la chica quien la vio con una sonrisa en sus labios rosas.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – un signo de interrogación se instaló en la cabeza de Momoko. Miyako la observo un segundo después suspiro y haciendo gestos con la mano comenzó a explicar.

–Eres nueva, pero actúa decidida y confiada. Solo así no te pasara nada mientras este acá – rezo mentalmente porque entendiera lo que quería decir, pero el efecto fue completamente contrario.

–Nada como… Bullying – Momoko comenzó a hiperventilar sin quererlo. Ok. Esto no podía ser como en las películas, no había que preocuparse no es como si la fuesen a golpear todos los días.

–No Momoko, el Bullying está estrictamente penalizado en la escuela… algo como un problema laboral – Momoko suspiro por la reciente explicación de la nueva chica que acababa de conocer.

–Me podrías ayudar – Miyako no lo resistió, le encanta ayudar. Por lo que ante la petición de la chica suspiro con felicidad contenida y dijo:

–Claro. Vamos a tomar un café y luego que acompaño a reportarte con el sub director Ken.

–Gracias

Ambas jóvenes caminaron hasta una expendedora de café cercana. No había prisa, el sub director no se iría a ningún lado. Se sentaron en una banca cercana y después de un par de sorbos Miyako comenzó a hablar.

–Primero que nada debes de conocer personas con las que no te debes meter, o al menos personas con la que la gente normal no se mete – comento mirando a la nada

– ¿Cómo quiénes? – en ese instante Momoko deseo estar en su casa, donde todo ya lo conocía. Y si cometía un error y la expulsaban

–Primero esta Himeko Shirogane, es una chica peligrosa en especial si se enoja. – comento. Momoko lo pensó un segundo mientras un incómodo silencio se esparcía por el lugar.

–mmm ¿Shirogane? – pensativa Momoko tomo su barbilla. Miyako la observo y le pareció lindo tener una amiga más que no se interesara por su posición económica. No había reconocido su apellido – me suena el apellido

–claro que sí, su familia es dueña de la empresa televisiva Shirogane – explico Miyako. La chica rubia sabía que de no ser porque las empresas Shirogane le habían prestado dinero a los restaurantes de comida china Gotokuji, nunca hubiese conocido a Himeko.

–Entonces ella es rica – comento la chica de cabello anaranjado. No lograba imaginársela, tal vez hubiese visto a Himeko en alguna revista. Después indagaría más sobre ello.

–Exacto, su familia es de las más contribuyentes a Mendel Kert – así como las empresas Gotokuji. Claro que su nueva amiga no tenía necesidad de saber eso. Mientras supiera menos de ella, mejor.

–Supongo que ha de tener muchos amigos –una chica así debía de tener muchos amigos aunque fuese por conveniencia, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Momoko.

– No, en realidad es muy solitaria – Miyako recordó que aparte de ella, solo dos chicas más eran amigas de Himeko, y es que la chica era en realidad aparte de talentosa, un fastidio para cualquier persona que la tratara. Se creía la princesa del mundo y solo tres personas la podían tratar sin sentir que morirían en el intento – Ha pasado su vida practicando para ser la mejor actriz y cantante, pero siempre es opacada por su hermana Miko Shirogane

– Miko Shirogane ¿no es una de las profesoras de música de la escuela? – recordaba haber oído su nombre salir de algunos alumnos a la entrada de la escuela e inmediatamente supuso que era una profesora por cómo se expresaban de ella.

– pues sí, es una de las profesoras. Hace poco se graduó y empezó a trabajar en el instituto –comento Miyako.

–wow

–Después están "The Rowdy´s" no importa lo que trates de hacer, ninguno te tomara enserio. Ni siquiera su líder, pero no te preocupes, es probable que los rumores de ellos no sean ciertos. – por alguna razón la expresión de Miyako cambio con mencionar a estas personas

– ¿quiénes son "The Rowdy´s"? – vale, está bien que era muy lista, además de un poco torpe, pero tampoco debía de suponer que podía entender todo aquello sin una explicación previa.

–la banda oficial de la escuela. Tiene cuatro integrantes que por cierto son los más populares, aunque a ninguno parece importarles – Momoko miro a Miyako y viceversa con cierta duda. Eso no era suficiente como para saber a quién precisamente no molestar.

– y ¿Quiénes son? – Momoko decidió indagar más.

Miyako se levantó del asiento en que se encontraban para caminar de nuevo a la pizarra de anuncios. Momoko la siguió sin decir nada. La rubia comenzó a mover algunos carteles hasta encontrar uno en el que cuatro personas se encontraban. El cartel también tenía unas letras grandes en letra estilo "forte" con el nombre del grupo: The Rowdy´s. Debajo de las personas se encontraban unos horarios de función. De lunes a viernes de ocho de la noche a diez de la noche, los sábados de dos a tres y de cinco a seis y domingos de diez de la mañana a doce de la tarde. El lugar, un bar llamado "The Stupid". A Momoko le pareció un poco conocido el nombre. Miyako quito el cartel de y se lo paso a Momoko.

–Brick Him, todas las chicas están enamoradas de él, pero él no se interesa en nadie y a veces las trata un poco mal – la mirada de Miyako no mostro ningún tipo de cambio.

Se dirigió al cartel y señalo a un chico, en específico a el segundo de las cuatro personas de izquierda a derecha, se encontraba de pie con las manos sobre la funda de una guitarra con una chamarra de capucha roja y una gorra hacia atrás por la que apenas unos cabellos dejaba en claro que era pelirrojo, su mirada era la de un ganador.

A Momoko la agrado este chico, aunque no supo porque.

–después esta Butch Him, el casanova del grupo. Sale con todo tipo de chicas y no se interesa por hacerles daño. Dicen que nunca tiene novias – Miyako mostro un gran cambio en su semblante, se puso triste pero volvió a su compostura rápida.

Esta vez Momoko no tuvo que señalar para que Momoko lo identificara. Era el primero de la foto del cartel, mirando al frente con los brazos cruzados al frente viéndose muy peligroso, tenía los brazos descubiertos dejando ver unos un tanto marcados músculos, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y una musculosa verde, a su espalda colgaba una funda de bajo.

–por último es Boomer Him, nadie sabe quién es. Nunca se le ve junto a sus dos hermanos y él siempre está escondido. Dicen que es muy tímido y el que más aprecia su privacidad – Momoko observo al último chico y no dudo en encontrar un parecido con Miyako. Tal vez ellos se pudieran llevar bien.

El ultimo chico de la foto, ataviado con una playera de manga larga azul oscuro con capucha, su cabello rubio revuelto y sobre sus ojos unas gafas negras que no le permitían ver como era su mirada, cargaba una sonrisa dulce, sus manos sostenían un par de baquetas mientras sus pulgares descansaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla negro con un par de cadenas colgando de ellas. Por su semblante, parecía en verdad disfrutar de la privacidad.

–su líder y vocalista es Kaoru Matsubara, de ella no te puedo decir nada. No habla con nadie más que con los profesores y los Him. De ahí en fuera no tiene amigos. – la única chica del grupo, no había ninguna otra opción.

Al lado de Brick y recargada sobre su hombro se encontraba una chica de cabello negro profundo con mirada soñadora viendo al cielo, vestida con una playera verde limón sin mangas sobre la cual se encontraba una faja de hilos al revés de color negra. Un short negro hasta medio muslo un poco roto en la orilla, su mano colgaba con tres pulseras verdes y además sostenía un micrófono cuyo cable se perdía en las afueras de la fotografía. Momoko lo pensó un segundo antes de decidir que quería hacerse su amiga a cualquier costo.

– ¿Eso es todo? – esperaba que sí.

–En realidad sí.

– ¿Hace cuánto estudias aquí? – sabia muchas cosas como para llevar ahí el mismo tiempo que ella.

–Al igual que Himeko, unos cuatro años. Entre desde la preparatoria. – ¿desde la preparatoria? Momoko se preguntó si tenía una beca o venia de una familia rica, le dieron ganas de indagar.

–WOW. Entonces conoces a muchos de este lugar – un comentario estaría bien.

–A varios.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? – claro que no podían empezar a conocerse si le preguntaba el estado financiero de su familia. Mejor comenzar por algo más sencillo.

–Veinte ¿y tú? – Miyako también quería conocerla, mientras no hablara mucho de ella misma, sabía que se podían llevar bien.

– voy a cumplir veinte durante el verano. Cuéntame más de ti – ok, eso era esquivar una pregunta pero que importa.

– Pero mi vida es aburrida mejor te acompaño con el sub director para que podamos ir a clases.

–está bien

Las dos chicas se tomaron dirección a la oficina de Ken Kitazawa, un niño de doce años que se hacía cargo de la sub dirección de la escuela.

–Te veo luego. –menciono Miyako para ir a sus clases.

Ese día nació una bonita amistad.

Momoko y Miyako se saludaron e inmediatamente después se despidieron quedando de verse cuando acabaran las clases en el bar predilecto de la escuela: The Stupid.

Miyako tenía que verse con una profesora muy importante. La habían citado a primera hora en la sala de maestros para darle una noticia que según su profesora podía cambiarle completamente su vida. Así que no tenía tiempo para ponerse al corriente con su mejor amiga desde hace un semestre.

Paso un matorral donde su pantalón de mezclilla se rasgó un poco y la bufanda se atoro entre una de sus ramas. Diantres ¿tenía que pasarle eso a ella, justo en este momento? Tenía prisa. Debía de llegar lo más antes posible. En ese momento vio a alguien pasar.

De cabello rubio esparcido en su cabeza de una manera muy característica. Su ropa le llamo la atención a Miyako, tanto como para olvidarse que estaba atorada en el arbusto; una chamarra azul con una R en dorado bordada en la espalda delineada con negro en las mangas cortas, una playera de color chocolate de rayas color azul más pequeñas y un pantaloncillo corto color rojo con varios bolsos y para terminar unos tenis de azul marino. Miyako no creyó que un chico como él fuese a la misma universidad que ella.

Él también la vio.

–Uno – comenzó a contar viéndola – dos – siguió dispuesto a huir pero la seguía observando – tres – término para sonreír y acercarse a Miyako mientras susurraba –: me he enamorado

Miyako no escucho su conteo, solo pudo observar sus labios y se imaginó como se vería un chico como él en animación. Lo observo acercarse y no pudo evitar tratar de arreglarse. Fue entonces que recordó se encontraba atorada en el arbusto.

– ¿Me podrías ayudar a salir? – pregunto Miyako con su dulce voz.

– ¿Te atoraste? – pregunto el chico.

Miyako tenía los dos pies dentro del arbusto y su bufanda azul a un costado atorada entre las ramas.

–Así es, ¿me ayudas? – el chico se agacho acerco sus manos al arbusto y desatoro a la chica.

–Ya está

–Muchas gracias – agradeció Miyako

–No importa. Puedes agradecerme saliendo en una cita conmigo – movió sus manos enfrente de la chica quien pudo observar algo. Estaban rasguñadas.

El arbusto tenía espinas que al fin y al cabo fue lo que tenía atorado el pantalón y la bufanda de Miyako. Aquel chico se había lastimado librándola de ellas. Y ahora, por su culpa estaba lastimado. Se sentía muy mal por eso. Era en realidad terrible que aquello sucediera de esa manera. A ella no le gustaba que alguien se sacrificara por ella, y ahora esta persona se lastimaba por su culpa.

–Te lastimaste

–No es nada – menciono al revisar sus manos y esconderlas dentro de los bolsos de su chamarra – me sentiré mejor si aceptas salir en una cita conmigo.

–Eres muy dulce – menciono mientras se arreglaba un pelito detrás de la oreja – pero no puedo salir contigo. Deberías ir a desinfectar esas heridas.

El chico saco sus manos y las observo un segundo.

–No es nada – susurro.

–Bueno – comentó Miyako – debo de irme

–Espera – la detuvo el chico – ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

–Miyako – contesto antes de empezar a correr

–Soy Boomer… – alcanzo a gritar el chico – Him – susurro al darse cuenta que ya se había ido – ¡Adiós!

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Miyako apresuro el paso, llego al lugar donde su profesora le había citado. En frente de la sala de maestros. Ahí se encontraban unos señores que Miyako supo no eran profesores nuevos.

Uno de ellos sostenía un maletín con el logo de una compañía muy reconocida. La chica no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse, pero supuso inmediatamente que ellos eran los representantes de aquella famosa empresa. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y a pesar de que iba tarde a encontrarse con la profesora hizo su paso más calmado y elegante.

La profesora la vio y la jalo del brazo inmediatamente. No podían perder nada de tiempo. Al llegar frente a aquellas dos figuras que Miyako reconoció como representantes de "Imagine Corporación", la más grande empresa Hollywoodense del momento. Sus películas y series de televisión le hacían competencia a las empresas Shirogane. La ciencia ficción era su fuerte. Cualquier persona que estudiara algo relacionado a computación se sentiría complacida con conocer a sus representantes. Aún más de hablar con ellos.

La profesora la presento y supo de inmediato que ellos habían reconocido su apellido. Probablemente les parecía extraño que la heredera de la más grande línea de restaurante no estudiase gastronomía. Tomaron rumbo a la sala de juntas de la universidad de Ciencias Computacionales del Instituto Mendel Kert. Los representantes se presentaron como Adrián Ubago y Britany Maxil.

–como sabes Miyako, cada año uno de nuestros estudiantes obtiene la oportunidad de demostrar que puede hacer y de obtener un puesto de trabajo importante en "Imagine Corporación". Este año nuestra mejor estudiante elegida fuiste tú – la profesora esta radiante de felicidad mientras que Miyako no podía ni hablar.

¿Qué dirían sus padres sobre ello? Aunque en realidad no tendrían porque decir algo, después de lo que sucedió hace tres años habían decidido que no se meterían en su vida hasta que estuviesen en su lecho de muerte y Miyako tuviese que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

Aunque tampoco era como si sus padres se hiciesen actualmente cargo de la cadena de restaurantes, es más, ellos Vivian en Alemania desde el incidente de hace tres años. Que importaba, ella tenía permiso de vivir como quisiera hasta que se hiciese cargo del negocio. La maestra pregunto, en un tono que le sonó extrañamente alejado a Miyako si aceptaba el reto. Ella solo pudo mover la cabeza, aún estaba en shock.

Ubago, el hombre que sostenía el maletín, de mirad ruda y retadora observó a Miyako por un largo rato mientras todo se mantenía en silencio. Después y sin previo aviso, saco de su maletín un gran bonche de hojas y las entrego a su compañera, Maxil la tomo. El rostro de la mujer es calmada, sereno, y lleno de un carisma que parece difícil de igualar. Observo a Miyako por una millonésima de segundo y sonrió.

– el reto es muy simple, como sabes el musical de invierno del Mendel Kert es uno de los eventos más esperados por la escuela. Tu estarás a cargo de todo lo que se refiere a escenografía y vestuario, si lo logras se te pondrá a prueba durante un mes en la compañía y luego recibieras tu contrato, te apetece la idea – explico Britany con una sonrisa.

Miyako tomo los papeles, los reviso con aire soñador para después mirar a las personas en frente suyo que esperaban su respuesta expectante.

–Daré mi mejor esfuerzo – pobre Miyako, no sabe en que se ha metido.

En estos momentos Momoko debía de llegar al auditorio. Una de sus obras del semestre pasado estaba a punto de ser mostrada como parte de la escenografía de una presentación muy importante, las audiciones para el musical de invierno. Que si bien aún faltaban tres meses para el estreno, el director se tomaba muy enserio lo del musical. Quería que ensayaran inmediatamente.

Momoko Akatsutsumi salió corriendo de "Historia de las Artes Visuales" para el auditorio, había mucha gente a esa hora en las calles. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta encontrarse en frente del edificio gigantesco de color rojo oscuro.

Dentro del lugar se preparaban para audicionar para el musical de invierno varias personas. Algunas bailaban, otras cantaban. En el escenario se encontraba una chica cantando y bailando. Su voz sonaba muy bien y uno se daba cuenta rápido que de hecho es probable que pasase todas las vacaciones trabajando para la audición. Cualquiera se preguntaría porque se esforzaba tanto. Pero la verdad es que la respuesta se encontraba en el pódium de jueces.

_Cuando enciendo la radio o TV y una divertida canción de amor comienza_

_Deseo que esa sea nuestra historia pero las cosas no van como lo planeado cuando me paro delante de ti_

_Me gusta tu estilo chico, eres muy lindo chico así que no seas tímido_

_Aunque no se puede decir fácilmente, abre tu corazón para poder ver lo que hay dentro._

El pódium de jueces miraba encantado a la persona. Supusieron que probablemente ella sería la primera en poder hacer el papel principal de la obra

– Usted que cree – pregunto uno de ellos con los ojos puesto sobre una de las profesoras de bonitos ojos morados – ¿profesora Shirogane? Su hermana es buena candidata.

La mujer lo observo, su respuesta fue solo señalar hacia el escenario.

_Creí que solo me sonreirías a mí_

_¿Qué debo hacer? Parece como si todas las chicas se enamoraran de ti, ¿Serás mi hombre especial?_

_Nunca he estado mucho tiempo enamorada aunque no lo parezca, yo todavía no se mucho_

_Ven y llévame, detenme como el primer hombre, rápido ven a mí._

_Me quieres chico y sé que yo también te quiero también_

_Sin saberlo, me empezaste a gustar mucho_

_Un susurro de amor, muéstrame tu amor_

_Dime que tu amor no para, dime que tu amor no para._

Momoko abrió la puerta de un golpe, y todo acabo en ese instante. Empujo a una de las personas que hacían fila para algo que no logro ver, pues termino chocando con una mesa de profesores que hacían las audiciones. La tela del telón se desgarro cuando uno de jóvenes trato de sostenerse de él. La tela fue demasiado peso para las vigas y estas cayeron sobre el escenario.

Himeko Shirogane, la chica que hacia la audición tuvo suerte, no estaba en el lugar de la caída.

_Hermoso día, la palabra "amor" es muy fuerte para mí y para ti_

_Todos los días, no puedo dormir y en toda la semana, escribimos amor para los dos._

La chica solo tuvo tiempo de terminar esas líneas antes de que la tela del telón cayera sobre ella.

– ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – se preguntó Momoko. Sabía que venía un castigo detrás de esto.

–Señorita Momoko Akatsutsumi – grito una de las personas ahí.

– si profesor Utonium – contesto temerosa la chica bajando la mirada

– la quiero en mi oficina ahora – contesto saliendo del auditorio con la chica siguiéndole y un montón de rostros enojados detrás.

Por eso, ahora, media hora después de gritos y regaños por parte del rector del Instituto Mendel Kert, Momoko no podía estar más frustrada mientras observaba el sobre con su castigo: Asistente de dirección teatral.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

El gimnasio estaba a reventar mientras que los jugadores se preparaban. La tensión estaba en el aire y la porra dejo de escucharse en sus oídos. Uno de los jugadores se preparó para sacar respirando pesadamente, desde las gradas se escuchaba su porra. "Kaoru, Kaoru". La chica, aunque muchos dudaran que lo fuera detrás de esas ropas holgadas siendo solo un ligero bulto en su peco lo que les indicaba su sexo pues su cabello y actitud eran muy parecidas a las de un hombre, se preparó para hacer el ultimo saque. El torneo estaba llegando a su fin.

Desde las gradas algunos se dieron cuenta de algo, la joven respiraba profundamente. Inhalo, exhalo. Mientras observaba a su contrincante desafiante, estaba a muy poco de ganar, el mirador estaba empatado. Movió su tobillo en círculos, le dolió pero solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de ello. La verdad era que eran las mismas personas que, en un principio, habían estado muy en desacuerdo con la participación de la chica en el torneo de tenis.

Alguien llego corriendo a su lado, golpeando a uno de los jóvenes que veían atentos a la chica.

– ¿de qué me perdí? – preguntó el chico recién llegado, su cabello rubio alborotado.

– ¿en dónde estabas Boomer? – pregunto uno de los chicos, de cabello rojo observando a su hermano interrogante

–Conociendo al amor de mi vida – comento – se llama Miyako y es un ángel

– ¿Miyako? – pregunto el último de los tres chicos

– ¿no será Miyako Gotokuji? – menciono el pelirrojo haciendo que el rubio suspirara el nombre y el moreno escupiera la soda.

–No creo que sea la única Miyako en la escuela – hablo nervioso el moreno, Butch con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Mientras tanto, el árbitro marcaba punto para Kaoru y el fin del torneo de Tenis de Verano.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza, pero ayer me surgieron muchas complicaciones y me fue imposible subirlo… pero más vale tarde que nunca<p>

Nos leemos dentro de veinte días…


	2. ¡Planetario¡

**Lazos Musicales**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Universo alterno a la línea argumental original.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Summary: Dime Kaoru ¿Por qué te gusta la música? Tal vez, porque en algún momento, la música formo el lazo más fuerte del mundo para mí, un lazo de amor y de esperanza… un lazo musical que es el mejor y el único que me importa. El que me llevo a donde pertenezco…

Parejas: [Momoko x Brick] [Miyako x Boomer] [Kaoru x Butch]

Dedicado a: mis princesas hermosas… Pita y Sami… sin las cuales no tendría la fuerza y ganas para continuar escribiendo algún día.

Palabras de este capítulo: 4, 050 palabras (No son tantas, pero son bastantes).

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: ¡Planetario!<span>

Mientras tanto, el árbitro marcaba punto para Kaoru y el fin del torneo de Tenis de Verano. Y entonces, con el sudor resbalando delicadamente de cada uno de los poros de su piel y las miradas pervertidas posadas sobre sus caderas y cuervas que al fin se marcaban a través de la gran cantidad de arrapos a su alrededor, Kaoru Matsubara se dirigió hacia sus amigos que se encontraban muy entretenidos en la plática iniciada por el rubio.

Su cabellos cortos los levanto con delicadeza y su olor a lavanda se expandió por entre todos sus admiradores, sin embargo Kaoru no les presto ni la más mínima atención a aquellas personas, y en vez de eso se dedicó a limpiarse la pegajosa piel. Podían decir que aquella chica era marimacho, podían tacharla de cualquier cosa, pero aquello no quitaba en hecho de que sabía cómo impregnar sus movimientos de una extraña pisca de sensualidad

Y mientras sus amigos platicaban uno de ellos se perdió en la mujer, de ya veinte años, que caminaba hacia ellos.

–Espera un segundo – levanto la vista de su ensoñación el rubio de ojos azules y mirada tímida risueña – Gotokuji ¿no es el apellido de la persona con la que te comprometieron hace tres años Brick?

– ¿A mí? Te equivocas, yo logre zafarme de eso, fue a Butch al que prometieron en matrimonio – aclaró el chico, sin embargo su forma de sentarse cambio al ver a su amiga caminar hacia ellos, en un andar que se le hacía increíblemente lento.

– cierto Butch, tú conoces a Miyako ¿ayúdame a conquistarla por favor? – suplico con un tono extremadamente dulce y empalagoso el menor de los tres hermanos que estudia literatura en el Instituto Mendel Kert.

–Para tu carro – le miro raramente el chico de cabello azabache con un tono arisco y molesto – ni siquiera sabemos si es la misma Miyako que tu conociste con la que yo estuve comprometido en ese tiempo.

–pero si lo es, ¡ayúdame! – la mirada de cachorro muerto era de las pocas cosas que sin duda no soportaba el mediano de los hermanos Him.

–Está bien – contesto de mala gana con un ligero temblor en su labio inferior que, aun a la distancia solo fue percibido por Kaoru quién se encontraba para esos momentos en frente de los tres hermanos que, hace cuatro años, habían acogido en su casa a la hija de unos amigos de sus padres.

–vamos chicos ¿Qué le hacen al pobre lobo de la manada? – Comentó con su habitual tono de voz burlón la chica de ojos verdes – tiene ganas de llorar.

–Yo no lloró – contesto a la defensiva el chico, alzando la vista solo para ser cegado por el sol que en ese momento se encontraba a espaldas de la única chica del grupo.

– como digas – se burló Kaoru.

– Kaoru ¿tú conoces a una tal Miyako Gotokuji? – la chica lo pensó un segundo, y a su mente le llego la imagen de una linda y coqueta jovencita de coletas rubias de voz dulce y una mirada que por alguna razón le quemaba el alma.

– Creo que sí – contestó con un claro signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza – pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Lo que pasa es que hace un segundo, conocí al amor de mi vida – en este punto su mirada se perdió en sueños sobre una vida juntos – pero solo sé que se llama Miyako

Kaoru lo observó extrañada, ¿cómo era posible saber que es el amor de tu vida y no saber su nombre? Sin embargo, en el amor no hay límites. Además era la primera vez que lo veía con esa mirada risueña y algo dentro de ella se enterneció. Muy extraño para alguien a quién usualmente no le importan ni un poco las cosas cursis ni de jovencitas o niñas fresa.

– Y creemos que puede ser Miyako Gotokuji – comentó un poco fastidiado por el tema Brick.

Y en ese momento algo dentro de su cabeza hizo clic. La mirada de Butch solo podía ser por una razón. Pero aunque no quería que el apellido Gotokuji no fuese nunca más mencionado en la casa de la familia Him, la mirada soñadora del menor de los tres la hizo sentir culpable. El más tímido, en que nunca ponía su cara en público, el que cambiaba para mantener su privacidad, el que nunca había luchado por nada pues sabía que todo lo obtendrían sus hermanos antes que él, estaba más que decidido en ganarse el corazón de una jovencita. Simplemente no pudo hacer oídos sordos a eso y suspiró.

–Hay una manera de aclarar todas las dudas – comentó y aunque sintió la mirada asesina de lo que muchos consideraban su contraparte, comenzó a caminar con los demás siguiéndoles.

Su ropa deportiva le molestaba y no dudo en tomar la decisión de que la próxima vez se cambiaría antes de acercarse a hablar con los chicos. Aun así, siguió su camino por el campus. Como siempre que la chica iba al frente, muchas personas paraban su caminar para admirar al grupo, al guapo chico rudo, al guapo indiferente, al tímido que usualmente no veían con los demás como ahora que normalmente se escondía y a la sensual, considerada por muchos pervertidos, cantante principal.

Sin embargo, ni Kaoru ni los Him entendían del todo la actitud de los demás chicos de la escuela, siempre se movían a un lado o paraban sus actividades para verlos. Sabían que eran famosos, pero tres de ellos había disfrutado de la fama desde muy pequeños y lo último que querían de sus días de escuela era seguir teniendo esa fama, el otro miembro no se consideraba listo para disfrutar de la fama con la que algún día esperaba contar.

Siguieron su camino sin prestar atención a las extrañas actitudes de sus compañeros, cruzando por los bellos caminos bordeados de flores tulipanes azules y blancos se dirigían a la facultad de computación. Los ojos de Kaoru pasaban rápidamente de un rostro a otro que se encontraba por ahí, pero aun así no lograba encontrar a la joven que tanto buscaban. Parecía que, en caso de haber llegado a la escuela ese día de clases, se la había tragado la tierra.

Cuando a lo lejos vio un punto de color azul con amarillo, supo que era ella y se dirigió ahí escondiéndose de la joven que venía a ver. Los chicos la siguieron sin mencionar nada en el camino hasta un arbusto que daba una buena vista de la joven espiada.

–Ella es Miyako Gotokuji – comentó la chica sintiéndose cada vez un poco más incómoda con su ropa deportiva sudada – dime Boomer ¿ella es el amor de tu vida?

Boomer estuvo a punto de saltar por la encima del arbusto para correr a cargar a la chica que recién encontraban enfrente de la facultad de Ciencias de la Tecnología con un sobre amarillo en la mano y una mirada despistada a la vez que emocionada. Kaoru solo se pudo preguntar si de verdad esa chica tan inocente en apariencia pudo haber sido la novia de Butch hace tres años. Por lo que sabía, aún existía una gota de cariño en el duro corazón del azabache.

De repente, Brick apenas y podía contener a su hermano más pequeño de su repentina euforia por encontrar al que consideraba el amor de su vida. El pelirrojo quería que dejara de luchar y se tranquilizará, de cualquier manera tenía a una persona a la que sin duda no le importaría ni un poquito ayudarle. Siempre dijo que aquel compromiso nunca le intereso.

–Tranquilízate Boomer – le grito tras poner su mano en su boca para que no tratara de gritar el nombre de la recién encontrada chica – Butch te va a ayudar a conquistarla, ¿podemos enfocarnos en algo más importante? ¿Cómo que ya se me hizo tarde para mi clase?

Al escuchar esa frase, los cuatro chicos revisaron sus celulares y parándose como cuatro balas calibre .22 directo hacia sus salones. En el camino hacia el edificio de Filosofía y Letras, Boomer aun pudo sonreír al ver a su amada.

La siguiente clase de Butch era completamente desconocida para el chico, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si ese día tenía clases. Por suerte para él, tenía el mismo horario que la chica que corría a su lado. Así que solo la siguió. Hasta que la chica entro al vestidor del área de actuación. En ese momento es chico dudo solo un segundo para entrar, al final la perversión de su mente le gano enteramente a toda su buen juicio, aunque muchos dudan que este tenga algo de bueno.

Sin embargo aunque al entrar espero ver a una linda joven de veinte años medio desnuda se encontró con un cuarto vacío, donde las cosas no parecían haber cambiado de lugar y todo se sentía como en un ambiente sereno. Hasta que una punta se clavó en su espalda y sin más que decir alzó los brazos suplicando que su atacante no le hiciera daño alguno.

–Tranquilo polizón, solo has lo que te digo y no te degollaré vivo – la voz era completamente familiar para Butch, sabía perfectamente quién era, como sabía perfectamente que la cosa con lo que le apuntaba tenía suficiente filo sacarle su preciada sangre de las venas.

–Tu tranquila preciosa, solo venía a dar una miradita – dejo de sentir el filo de la espada a su espalda y supo que podía voltear.

Y ahí enfrente de él, una joven de cabellera como el azabache, piel del color del trigo, altura promedio y ojos tan verdes como dos bellas esmeraldas. Tenía una sonrisa pícara, de esas que solía poner cuando miraba a los chicos debajo del escenario idolatrándola cuando hacían una presentación. Estaba ataviada de un improvisado traje de pirata, sombrero de triangulo de base, capa de aparente cuero, espada, y vestido de estilo siglo XVIII. Toda ella daba miedo, excepto para Butch Him que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber no se atrevería a hacerle daño a nadie, a pesar de lo ruda y peligrosa que se pudiera ver.

La vio dejar el disfraz y buscar otro que ponerse, rápidamente.

–Dime Butch ¿me vería bien disfrazada de Tinker Bell? – el pequeño vestido de color verde olivo de strapless pasó a ser el centro de atención de moreno.

–Genial, podría ver tu trasero – como siempre, cualquier comentario lo tenía que arruinar. Kaoru solo le sonrió falsamente.

Y tras unos minutos de silencio, Kaoru escogió un traje que no fuese llamativo, pero si suficiente para poderlo usar mientras tenían la siguiente clase en dos minutos. De repente para su caminar hacia los vestidores y llamo.

– Butch – el susodicho volteo – lamento meterte en este problema, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

–Te refieres a robar cosas de la utilería de teatro, ya lo hemos hecho antes y nunca nos han cachado ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente? – su voz era tan relajada que exaspero a su oyente.

–No me refiero a esto, lo regresaremos en cuanto termine la clase de la profesora Miko. Lo que digo es que te metí en un aprieto con Boomer, perdón. Debí de tener en cuenta tus sentimientos, ya sabes… por… por… Miyako – la última palabra la dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que hasta para Butch se le hizo difícil descifrar.

–Claro que no, estás muy equivocada si crees que yo aún tengo sentimientos hacia ella – su voz y su cuerpo decían cosas totalmente distintas.

–No me mientas – su voz sonó impregnada de una tristeza demasiado extraña para Butch – yo sé lo que sucedió. No te hagas el desentendido conmigo.

Y así, tan rápido como entraron, ambos jóvenes caminaban para la clase de la profesora de vocalización Miko Shirogane. Uno de ellos con la conciencia carcomida y una opresión en el pecho. Otro con un sentimiento de acorralamiento y sabiendo que esa chica que desde hace tres años era lo más importante para él, lo conocía como él conocía a la palma de su mano.

Aunque esa línea era nueva.

.

Himeko Shirogane, por decirlo de manera sencilla, era una chismosa de lo peor. De pequeña Himeko no tenía permitido, de ninguna manera tenía permitido hablar con nadie, su único amigo era una gata que era aún más egoísta y egocéntrica que la propia Himeko. Pasó su infancia recluida en un salón de baile, sus padres por el simple hecho de ser grandes empresarios tenían un pavor gigantesco a que algo les sucediera a sus hijas. Así que en vez de jugar, Himeko leía, cantaba, bailaba. Pero a pesar de que siempre se hubo dedicado su vida a eso, nunca fue la mejor. Miko, su hermana, ganaba toda la atención de los que la conocían.

Himeko es ambiciosa, por eso su tipo de hombre era aquel que tuviese ojos profundos, gran talento y una infundada idolatría hacia ella. Nunca había conocido a un hombre así. En el pasado los hombres por los que se había interesado, léase los hermanos Him, no habían aceptado de buena gana su atención. Pero eso no desanimaba a la chica. Bueno, no la desanimaba más de lo que ya estaba. Pero en este momento tenía otro objetivo en mente: el apuesto, talentoso y de mirada profunda y mentón prominente director teatral Keyn Aya. Lo había observado durante toda la presentación, y canto con todo su entusiasmo solo para él. Como si de una declaración de amor se tratara.

Pero tras el incidente provocado por la chica pelirroja que entro por esa puerta. Keyn Aya no se había dignado a mostrar su bella sonrisa al público y cuando se terminaron las audiciones, media hora después del desastre causado por esa chica, había salido como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su oficina ubicada dentro del mismo teatro. Himeko pasaba sus tardes con sus mejores amigas, o mejor dicho con sus únicas amigas: Brandy, una especia de plebeya que trataba como diosa a Himeko, y Mandy, hija de una antigua amiga de sus padres de cuando estaban en sus años de adolescentes, y aquella rubia hija de un matrimonio rico con la que Himeko debía de llevar 'la fiesta en paz' por cuestiones económicas que aún no le mencionaban. Pero al ver la oportunidad de estar con su nuevo objetivo durante un ratico, despidió a sus amigas, se disculpó diciendo que debía hablar con su hermana y siguió al director.

No contaba con que la puerta del lugar fuese cerrada con llave, cosa de la que se dio cuenta al tratar de girar el picaporte dorado y darse cuenta que este no daba vuelta. Pego su oreja a la puerta, como la gran chismosa que era, y lo que oyó la desconcertó muchísimo.

– ¿qué piensas hacer ahora Keyn? – ¿a quien más conocía Himeko que hablara con ese tono de sabelotodo? Otra vez, su odiosa hermana era preferida sobre ella.

–Creía que era obvio – comentó Keyn, su voz lo hacía sonar muy enojado.

–sí, aunque todos pensamos que elegirías a la protagonista basándose en su imagen. Más o menos como elegías a tus novias y a tus amistades en el pasado –. Miko rio ante lo dicho y Himeko pudo notar en la risa sarcástica de Keyn que no le agrado el comentario.

– de cualquier manera, tu sabes que sucede con eso de la nueva asistente

– es un castigo a la chica que arruino las audiciones para el musical– Himeko no podía con esa noticia, esa chiquilla iba a arruinar el musical de invierno con su torpeza.

–Interesante – Keyn no parecía preocupado por lo que esa chiquilla podía destruir para la presentación – hablando del musical, necesito un alumno que pueda componer un par de canciones para la obra ¿No tienes tu por ahí a alguien?

–La verdad, tengo a la persona perfecta para el trabajo – Miko se levantó del asiento – sígueme.

Fuera de la habitación Himeko se preocupaba por no ser descubierta espiando. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en cómo conquistar a Keyn y en cómo evitar que el musical de invierno se arruinara por la torpeza de esa chica. A partir de hoy, Himeko "princesa" Shirogane tenía una nueva enemiga, no conocía su nombre solo que era una pelirroja torpe de ojos como el rubí.

.

–Aun no llega Miko – Serena era una de las cómplices en la clase de vocalización de Kaoru y de Butch.

Siempre que algo improvisto sucedía, Serena era la que cubría a los chicos en cualquier situación. Como ahora que llegaban con diez minutos de retraso a la clase. Serena obtenía con esto entradas gratis a las presentaciones de The Rowdy´s, entradas que vendía a las admiradoras de los chicos por un módico precio. Serena sabia como ganar dinero, y además si con eso se ganaba parte de la popularidad de la banda de Rock más famosa de la escuela.

–Qué raro, nunca se tarda tanto en llegar – comentó Butch con gran aburrimiento.

Butch tenía razón, Miko Shirogane era la profesora más estricta y puntual de Mendel Kert. Y para todos era extraño que aún no hubiese llegado a dar su clase. En ese momento entro al salón la bella profesora Shirogane. Su cabello castaño parecía una especie de capa que caía libre sobre sus hombros y espalda. Detrás de Miko, Keyn entraba con un rostro altanero.

–Lamento la tardanza – Miko hablo con esa voz tan llena de sabiduría – haber, ya que empezamos tarde… veamos… quien va primero… Kaoru Matsubara, pasa al frente.

– ¿Que quiere que haga? – Kaoru se levantó de su asiento acercándose al piano de la profesora Miko.

–joven Him, ¿toca el piano? – ignoro rotundamente la pregunta de Matsubara.

–mmm, si – Butch se removió en su asiento.

– pase al piano, ahora mismo – a Butch a veces le daba miedo lo que pudiera hacer esa extraña profesora a la que en sus años de instituto llamaban "Duquesa", así que por esa razón en un segundo se encontraba en el piano dispuesto a tocar – tengo entendido que ustedes dos compusieron canciones para su banda… toquen una… ¡Ahora!

A Butch casi nada en el mundo lo asustaba, pero los gritos de Miko eran las cosas más aterradoras que en sus cortos años, Butch había oído. A decir verdad en cuanto escucho ese grito de 'ahora' comenzó a tocar la primera canción que se le vino a la memoria. Kaoru la reconoció de inmediato y en cuanto llegó el momento de entrar, comenzó a cantar con muchas ganas.

_El atardecer se asoma y las voces de los niños se desvanecen_

_Lejos, lejos, en algún lugar de ese cielo estas tu_

_Al final de verano huimos juntos a este parque_

_¿Recuerdas un poco aquella constelación que encontramos?_

_Aunque no pueda verte puedo perseguir recuerdos, parece la misma felicidad_

Recordaba muy bien el día en que comenzaron a componer esa canción. Brick tenía una idea en mente, un ritmo que se pasó dos semanas tarareando hasta hacer rabiar a Boomer, que siempre era el más calmado de los tres. Y después, sin saber cómo los tres se encontraban con sus instrumentos musicales redactando alguna letra que tuviese algún significado para ellos.

_Junto con ese aroma los fuegos artificiales se abren repentinamente_

_Quiero ir al lugar donde tú estas, quiero echar a correr hacia allí enseguida_

_No puedo ver nada en la oscuridad, aunque tenga miedo estoy bien_

Para Kaoru, la canción le recordaba su hogar. Ese punto al otro lado del mundo que había abandonado hacía cuatro años y el cual extrañaba cada noche mientras, como decía la canción, observaba el cielo estrellado desde la habitación que la familia Him le prestaba en su gran mansión. Para Butch, la canción representaba todos aquellos sueños sin cumplir que su mente había creado hace tres años, pero que por una razón de fuerza mayor había abandonado. La canción era un recordatorio del pasado, pero además una invitación a continuar su presenta.

_El inmenso cielo estrellado, ahora y siempre ha estado aquí_

_No llorare, porque este es el precioso cielo que vi con tu antiguo yo_

_El sonido de las pisadas que resuena desde ese camino se queda en mi oído_

_Tal vez tú estés mirando a tu gran sombra_

_Nada cambia en absoluto, los sentimientos dolorosos siguen creciendo_

_No importa cuánto piense en ello, tú ya no estás aquí_

Keyn se acercó a Miko por la espalda. La canción le parecía fabulosa y de hecho comenzaba a ver la manera de incluirla en el musical de invierno. –no está nada mal, nada mal – comento al oído de quien había sido su mejor amiga durante sus años de instituto.

– Lo sé. Te dije que conocía a las personas correctas. – comento Miko reprimiendo una sonrisa.

– ¿dices que la compusieron junto con su banda? –Pregunto lleno de curiosidad Keyn

– exacto, esos cuatro chicos deben participar en el musical – dijo Miko con un tono autoritario.

–Estoy muy de acuerdo – comento Keyn para regresar a escuchar la canción.

_Quiero ir a tu lado, aunque soy muy pequeña, muy pequeña_

_Eres a quien más quiero, puedo ser fuerte_

_Fugaz pero_

_Llorare, llegara a ese precioso cielo_

_Aunque no pueda verte puedo perseguir recuerdos, parece la misma felicidad_

_Junto con ese aroma los fuegos artificiales se abren repentinamente_

_Quiero ir al lugar donde tú estas, agarrar fuertemente esa pequeña mano_

_Quiero llorar, ese era un cielo precioso_

_Suavemente pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, pero_

_Quiero llorar, mis sentimientos no alcanzarán ese cielo..._

Sus compañeros aplaudieron a los chicos cuando las últimas notas de la canción se escucharon, acompañado de la última respiración de Kaoru.

–gracias, gracias… todo es gracias a mi gran talento – comento con altanería Butch haciendo suspirar a varias de sus compañeras.

– tu ¿talento? Tienes el talento de una ardilla – comento Kaoru.

– ¿enserio? Tú tienes el talento de uno de tus apestosos zapatos – hablo Butch observando desafiante a su amiga –y mira que yo los tengo que oler todos los días.

Todos comenzaron a reír con el comentario mientras Kaoru se acercaba a Butch dispuesta a propinarle un bien merecido golpe. Pero algo los interrumpió.

–Ustedes dejen de pelear y escuchen bien – Miko comenzó a hablar con voz ruda calmando a todos sus alumnos – The Rowdy´s va a participar en el musical de invierno

Las protestas de Kaoru y Butch no se hicieron esperar.

«Además, será su calificación del semestre, así que ustedes deciden.

Los chicos no pudieron más que prometer que convencerían a los otros dos miembros de la banda, aunque ambos sabían que no sería tarea fácil. Se acababan de meter en un gran lio. Cuando la clase termino y los dos se encontraron con sus compañeros de banda estaban muy nerviosos. No sabían cómo decirle que debían de participar en el musical de invierno.

–Por mí no hay problema – comento Boomer ante la propuesta.

–Yo no estoy de acuerdo – respondió enojado Brick

–Pues te vas a tener que aguantar 'rojito' porque son tres votos a favor y uno en contra – casi grita Kaoru pero lo hizo con una sonrisa solamente dirigida a Brick, sonrisa que nadie noto.

–lo haré con una condición – dijo Brick. Kaoru asintió esperando escuchar lo que el pelirrojo pensaba contar – dejen de llamarme 'rojito'.

El salón donde se habían reunido se llenó de risas. Sin importar lo que sucediera con esa familia – pues Kaoru también era considerada parte de la familia Him – siempre se encontraban unidos.

.

Momoko corría por todo el instituto buscando al profesor Keyn. Debía de reportarse con él apenas acabadas las audiciones. Sin embargo el delicioso olor del chocolate caliente la desvió de su objetivo. Al pasar por el instituto de música pudo encontrar al profesor platicando con Miko Shirogane y no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a él.

–Profesor Keyn ¡Profesor Keyn! – grito Momoko logrando la atención del director teatral.

El director paro de inmediato. Volteo a ver a Momoko Akatsutsumi y la encontró especialmente hermosa.

«Tengo ordenes de seguirlo a todos lados y ayudarle con todo lo necesario referente al musical de invierno.

–Claro que sí –sonrió seductoramente Keyn causando un suspiro en Momoko – empiece anotándose como suplente. Es demasiado bonita para estar fuera del escenario.

Momoko no pudo decir más, se había quedado perdidamente enamorada de los ojos chocolate de Keyn Aya. Que hermoso era ese chico.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Lamento infinitamente todo lo que me tarde, pero con el inicio de la escuela todo me empezó a ir pésimo. Se los juro fue el peor semestre de bachillerato que haya cursado… estoy tan triste. Sin emabrgo no los quiero aburrir con todas las desgracias que me aquejaron durante este semestre. Aunque claro no todo fueron desgracias porque, como dice mi mama, cruce el charco. Me toco ir a una competencia en Londres y fue fantabulosa…<p>

En fin… espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y díganme que les parecio…

Los ama

_Angie-chan_


End file.
